Let you Know
by BloodyHell91
Summary: prequel to IRONY! story: Hermione A.K.A. Purity Halliwell,this is the story that was breifed about in Irony...not really a DMHG yet..like that is..but gettin there i guess! u dunt need to read Irony...bc thats the sequel to this!
1. who would believe in magic?

Own nothing….

This is a prequel (trying to be) of Irony…my one-shot of charmed/Harry Potter!

A/N: my mum watches the show, n I used too…so I m a lil iffy on sum things…if ur an expert…then tell me…but more liking, I m gonna try to get several chappys dun, b4 I post it at all…so yea!

Here it goes!

Yeyeye

* * *

She was twenty-years old, and pregnant. She had no idea who was the father. All she knew was that it was a one-night-stand (not Roger). And she hasn't seen him since. She had a month left till the birth of her daughter. She wanted to follow her mother, patty's, footsteps, and name her with a P name.

Just which one? Piper, Phoebe, Pam, Patty, and Prue was taken. She looked down at her stomach, and smiled, she had a feeling that her daughter was going to be something good. Something special, more so then anything she can ever imagine.

Purity. Purity Halliwell. Perfect, just perfect. She smiled, as she rubbed, her womb. She (can't really remember ssry!) lived at the manor. Working on one museum project or another.. Even if she was unemployed or not, money would always appear in her account, like some unknown source was taking care of her and her daughter.

Oh, if you were guessing o who she was…well she is Prue Halliwell. Oldest Sister of the Halliwell sisters. And the first one to get pregnant, as well. No one had been told about this either. She wanted to see if she could do it on her own, being the independent woman, that she is.

But living in a big manor, such as the one that she lived in. The Halliwell Manor, the house where she grew up in. Her room, was like it was, but more grown up then it did when she was younger. Purity would be next to her, for she thought to keep her sisters rooms open for guests and such.

She sighed, wondering how life would be with a little baby. She knew it was going to be different. But unlike a usual mother, having cravings for weird food during pregnancy, she had a thing for reading book of witchcraft. Out. Loud. Books she found, the had magically appeared on her doormat one morning.

The growing babe in her womb seemed to have a liking to Defense Against…. what ever. Dark arts, Transfiguration, Potions, and Wiccan (elements) things. She never cared for other things but those. She felt, that this knowledge is going to some how help her baby girl. But then again…

That's stupid, who in their Right Mind, Believe in Magic?

She flinched, her hand went straight to her stomach. She leaned against the wall, trying to get herself to the phone. She was having contractions. If they were going to get worse, then she was going to want to be near the phone, at all costs.

IT kept on getting worse, and worse. She prayed for it all to be just a illusion. She did not want her baby girl to be a month early. No, she did not want Purity to be unhealthy. She made it, she reached for the phone and sighed. For a few minutes afterwards, the contractions had stopped. She was worried, something seemed up.

Her water broke.

* * *

Cliffy….I guess…..just so you all know! I am about to be Fifteen freakin yrs old……I dunt know much about being pregnant, 'cept for what's on TV….cant ask my mum…who is a nurse…b/c its 1:11am on a Sunday morning….so yea….n I just wanna write this until I fall asleep…so yea!

R&R!


	2. Hermione Granger

own nothing!

* * *

She dialed her neighbor's number in a haste. Telling them that she needed to get to the hospital, because her baby was coming early. Good ting she was on second floor. Her neighbor had rushed over, while the lady's husband started the car.

They had everything planned out, if she really was having Purity then, they would come back for Prue's things when she was settled. She had everything ready, and just needed to be taken. But getting there was the main priority.

They had her in the car in no time, and were rushing towards the hospital, as Prue practiced her breathing. There was no joke, Purity was coming early. They made it in record time flat, after speeding, and running so many red lights, that they had two cops after them.

But when they noticed that they were heading to the hospital they calmed down a bit, and let it slide (doubt they would actually do that though ne?) Her neighbor's husband got her a wheelchair and their were inside the hospital and on to the delivery room. Because lucky for them, no one was there…shock ne?

She was breathing, was the gave her the a shot, she didn't even care of what off, her baby could be sick, and that's all she did care about. The medicine in the shot was starting to calm her down. Looking around, trying to see who was there. The doctors didn't really seem like doctors.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to scoot away, but it was no use, the prep bed ( that's what I call it…leave me alone!) was fixed to a certain measure. A old man walked in, he had a long white beard, to his stomach, and half-moon like glasses.

"How are you Ms. Halliwell?" He asked, as some doctor, sat in front of her lags, getting ready for the baby.

"I'm having a baby girl, what do you expect," She was cut off by her own hiss of pain, as she felt Purity coming faster then before. She focused on her breathing, wanting her baby to be safe.

"Too answer your first question. I am Albus Dumbledore. And these are doctors from Saint M. (forgot wut it waz!) Hospital. A Magical Hospital. I am the Headmaster for a school in England, called Hogwarts, for witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So? Why are you here?" She breathed, trying to focus more on the birthing…wait did he say magical?

"To take your baby away.": He stated, gripping her hand, as her knuckles turned white from holding unto he bar.

"What!" She turned to the man, and glared, forgetting for a second on where she was, "I will not let you take my Purity. She is my baby."

"She will not be safe with you, and your life too come. Or with the life that is destined for her." He replied, as she started to focus gain.

"She will be safe with me, better then strangers." She wanted to hurt this man, but deep down, she felt that he was right.

"Her power is great, she will make a most powerful and intelligent witch of her time. Actually since our Founders time."

"I don't care! AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as she started to feel intense pain coming from the little girl the finally came out from her.

Purity came out, and as crying, like any normal baby. Why did he want her.

"She's a healthy baby girl," The doctors stated, watching as Prue smiled t the statement. They handed her over to Prue, and smiled. Before walking out of the doors.

Prue stared down at her baby, deep down she knew everything that was said, and would be said, will be true. "How much longer do I have with her?" She asked, as a tear fell down her face.

"In ten minutes, her Halliwell powers will be let out, in like a delayed reaction. So say your good byes, while you have time. " Stated a black man, as he and another woman, came down from what seemed like the heavens. They wore white and gold robes, and their faces were kind, and sad.

"You are you two?" She asked, holding her daughter close.

"WE are the elders, we make sure Witches and some good Wizards do not break rules." Stated the woman, smiling at Prue.

"What kind of rules," she asked.

"Magical Rules, hurry and say your goodbyes," Whispered Dumbledore.

She nodded, and smiled, as the woman handed her the birth certificate and stuff, "Write down who she is. So when she is older, she will have proof of who she is. Albus would hold it for the time being though." Prue nodded, and softly cried as she filled out the forms.

She looked down at her daughter and smiled, " My Purity Halliwell, you will become something Great, and I want you to know, that your mother. Me, Prudence Halliwell, will always be here, waiting and forever loving her baby girl." She whispered, as her eyes started to close at the intense light that her little babe was giving off.

The light became blinding, and it soon died down, and he elders were holding Purity, and Dumbledore was holding the forms. "We will have to erase everyone's memory of her till the time is right." Stated Julian, wiping her head over Prue's forehead.

Olden disappeared and then reappeared again, "Her house is ridden of all that will trigger the memories of her daughter. And everyone that she had touched, will know nothing of it, just that she was sick."

Julian nodded, and changed the doctors forms, and transferred Prue to another room, and took away the pregnancy fat, that she had gain over the months. Everything was back to what it should be, and nothing more, and nothing less. Prue would wake up, in the hospital with a food poisoning and then go home later the day.

Nothing More, Nothing Less.

"What will be her name? It can not be Purity Halliwell, she'd be targeted to easily then." Stated Dumbledore, looking at the sweet, sleeping little girl.

"Her name will be Hermione."

"Hermione Granger. Her parents will be squibs, and she will go to that school of yours." Stated Olden.

Dumbledore, nodded, before 'Popping' back to his school, and as the Elders disappeared, going to deliver the Grangers, their new baby girl. They watched as the Grangers found her, on their snowy doorstep, and watched as they read the note, and watched as they took her in, and raised her to be the best she could ever be.

* * *

CLiffyz! 


	3. It doesn't even matter

own nothing!

* * *

"Your parents were killed last night, Hermione….are you okay?" Asked her professor. As she watched Hermione's face. It didn't change, like she wasn't shocked. She had grown up more over the first months of the second semester of their sixth year.

When she was came back from Summer break, her hair was shorter, to an inch under her shoulder blades. It was a darker color, but she stated that she had never colored it, not once. It was straight, very straight. It was as if it wasn't even her real hair. But it was.

Her eyes were a darker brown, (like Prue's!) and her skin a fairer. She had grown into her body more, but she had been acting different, as if she was becoming some one else. But at the same time, growing more mature then she was before, (like that's possible! Lol).

She turned to Dumbledore, and stared at him, they seem o be having a silent conversation between them. His eyes grew wide, as if she suggested something. He nodded, as disappeared into another room, through the door, behind his desk.

He came back, and she still had yet to say anything about their death. It was as if she didn't even care. Snape and her watched, as Hermione showed no emotion. She wasn't usually like this.

"They weren't my real parents were they Professor?" She asked Albus, shocking everyone. Was it true?

"I am guessing that you've been having some one visit your dreams, and tell you everything?" He asked her, as she nodded, her mother. Her real mother had came and told her everything.

"I understand what happened then Sir. But you still had no right to take me away. I have yet to see my destined future, as you had put it. Many years ago." She stated. Standing up.

"Your future was to help Harry to defeat Voldimort."

"And that is it? I've defeated stronger things in my sleep." She stated, walking to the doorway.

"That may be so, but it's who he will be partnered with, that worries me." He stated, as he put the forms on the table. She looked at the file, and then at him, before looking back at them. Walking back to the table, she sat in the chair, and pulled them to her.

She opened them, and looked at the woman on the first page, " She's beautiful," She whispered, showing them, her mother.

"She's a powerful witch. She lives in the states with her sisters, In San Francisco California. She was a museum Care taker, but I do not know what she is anymore." He stated, as she read over her birth certificate.

"I wish too see her. May I?" She asked, closing the file. And looking up at him. He nodded, it was the end of first semester, and Voldimort, was on his end. They need what ever power, if he was going to side with the Source.

"On the last day, tomorrow, you may. Go on with everything, like normal. I will have you place all set out for you when you arrive in the states. Will you be taking Muggle transportation? Or Magical?" He asked, as she looked at Franwks.

"I want to take Muggle, I may be a witch, but everyone needs a reminder on what kind of population that takes up the earth. And majority of it, is not magical." She whispered, as they all nodded in agreement.

"So will Ms. Granger will be leaving for the states to meet her family?" Asked Professor M. (I cant remember it!)

Dumbledore and Hermione nodded, before Hermione stood up. "I will take my leave now Sir. And may I…"

He smiled, and stopped her before she could finish, "You may have the file, after all, it's all you have on her. Sleep well tonight, for you have a busy time ahead of you." She nodded, and said goodbyes to the other two, and headed back to her dorms.

To have a long over due sleep.

"Who are her parents Albus?" Asked Snape, looking back to Albus.

He smiled at Snape, and Minerva, " All in good time, all in time." He whispered, before dismissing them, for the sleep they would need.

She was in a place of pure light. Nothing but light. Spinning around, she noticed a bench, supremely, not white. Walking towards it, she sat down, and wondered what was going on. "Hello Purity." Whispered a kind, voice of a young woman.

She turned and smiled, it was her mother, and she was with two other women, " Hi mum…umm who are they?" she asked, only to get laughs from her.

"We are your grandmothers, I am Patty, your grandmother and this is Penelope, your great-grandmother." Hermione nodded, understanding it now.

"So why are we here?" She asked, looking around the white abyss.

"We are too help you with your powers." stated Patty.

"What about them?"

"You need to finish learning on how to control them, or you're going to get hurt." Stated Penelope. Hermione nodded, she did agree with her. She looked up at her mum, and smiled, she was going to do this. For her family.

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Now, if you want?" Stated Prue, walking up to her, and smiled, as they began their work.

It had been like this for like this since she had came back from Break, and other then the new companions, nothing had changed. She learned potions, spells, the demons that attacked and will attack, and so forth. She was so excited to see her family, for the first time. She can't wait to see her mother in person.

She woke up and got ready for her last day. She made sure everything was packed, and ready to go. She had taken a shower, and changed her clothes, and went down to meet her friends. They smiled, and they went down for their last breakfast until the new year.

They sat down in the Great Hall, and talked, and ate, and talked some more. Hermione's eyes, always seemed to trail over to the Slytherin table, only to catch Malfoy's eyes, before turning back to her friends.

She smiled, as they made their way to the courtyard, as everyone said their goodbyes.some where saying thier good byes, like it was their last.And some were even they were crying, about missing everyone. Hermione sighed, this is what's gonna happen later this year…, but a lot worse, how sad?

She heard her name being called, and smiled, turning towards her friends, and talked. She told them that her and her parents were going to the US…She felt bad, for not telling them that her parents were dead. But then again her mother wasn't dead right?

The piled into the carriages, and onto towards the train. They talked and talked, and seemed like that would never stop to Hermione. She told they that she would write to them, but she would be very busy, so they shouldn't worry is she didn't as often as she usually did. They nodded, and discussed what they were going to do over the break.

She sighed, and got up, telling them she was going for a walk. They nodded and she left, and walked up and down the train, bored as hell. Dumbledore had told her before she left that as soon as she gets off the train, to 'pop' over the airport, and take the flight to the US.

She sighed, this wasn't helping her excitement. She started heading back to the compartment they were in. She bumped into some one, and apologized, before going on. Or at least she tried to, a hand grabbed her's, "What is it with you Mudblood? You're acting weirder then usual." It was Draco.

"Didn't know you cared. Now please, have to meet up with my friends," She broke free and walked back to her compartment, and sat back down, and stared out the window. Wondering what her family was like.

It was three hours later, and she was on the flight to her family's home state. She sat back, relaxed, and slept for the rest of the ride. She was awoken by the flight attendant, when they landed. Nodding she got her bags, and got of the plane.

She looked at the paper that Dumbledore had given her, and followed what it said. Looking up, she saw a man holding up a sigh with her name on it. 'Hermione Granger'….she knew that if it had her real name, then everyone would know who she was. And that's not what they needed.

She walked towards the man, and he helped her with her bags, as they went out to the car. It was silent has the man drove her to her new home. The apartment, that the head master had set up for her. Smiling she thanked the man, and went inside.

The front desk clerk smiled, and asked for her name. According to the paper, it said to go by her real name, and so she did, the lady smiled, and handed her the key, and told her where to go.

She walked up to the elevator, and went up to the penthouse that had her number on it. She unlocked the door, and stepped in. Everything was already set up, it was as if she had lived here for a long time.

Everything was as she would have wanted it to be. Smiling, she silently thanked her headmaster, and unpacked her clothes. She noticed the washer and dryer, and deciding that they needed to be cleaned, she began to do a load.

She unpacked and put up the clean clothes and washed the dirty. She looked in the fridge, there was food actually in there, she stared shocked, as she got out some stuff to make a sandwich. She sighed, cutting the banana and putting it on the peanut butter covered slices of bread.

She looked around. The place was fairly big, and she had three large, and she meant large bookshelves full f magical books, both witchcraft and Wizardry and Wiccan.

She sighed, as she put her plate in the sink. She changed the loads again, and took a shower.

The water felt nice against her tired skin, she smiled, when she noticed that everything was perfect. Dumbledore went along way to make this seem like home. She washed her hair, and then rubbed some body wash on. Smelling it, she smiled (again…), strawberries and cream.

Turning off the water, after fifteen to twenty minutes in there, she got out. She walked to the basket of clean clothes that she had taken out of the dryer. Putting them on, she noticed that the window was opened.

With nothing but her undergarments and a spaghetti strap shirt, she walked towards them. Looking out, she saw nothing, shaking her head at her silliness, she closed them , and walked back to the clothes.

She put on the pajama shorts, and walked over to the stereo She turned it on, looking for a good station to listen too, she smirked, finding a good station. The edge…102.1 (in my area it iz..so yea…). Taking her wand, she whispered a drying spell, before she placed it back down on the table.

She danced to the music, spinning around on her twos, like she was taught in the dance school that she had went to, before Hogwarts. The song ended, and she walked back over to the stereo, and switch it to CD. Smiling, she put a CD in.

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard _

_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard_

_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

The song ended, and she needed a drink of water, walking to the kitchen she listened to the song as it repeated, in a way the lyrics it home. In a way. Taking her glass, she walked back to the other room and stopped when she noticed that the windows were opened again.

She sat down her glass, and walked over to them. She looked out again, confused, 'what keeps on opening them?' She thought, closing them, and backing away. Shaking her head, who would want her? She was just a side kick….

Sighing she turned around, and jumped. There was a man in her living room. "Who are you?" Her voice was stern, she's dealt with werewolves, death eaters, and demons on occasions. This guy can't be that bad….can he?

* * *

Song by LP...it doesn't matter now! 


	4. Call me Ace

own nothng!

* * *

"I asked you a question."

"Names Adrian . But call me Ace. Who are you? If I remember correctly, this apartment was vacant last night." He stated, looking her up and down.

She was happy for the darkness, the feel of his stares made her blush. "Hermione. And I just moved in this afternoon. Why you live here?"

"Now, I'm not that stupid. What is your real name luv?" He asked, walking towards her, "Your full name?"

"I already told you, Adrian. It's Hermione. Now answer my other question. Please." He was walking towards her, and she wished he wasn't. He was doing something to her, something she didn't want to happen.

"In a way, but I guess I would have to find another place to live in, during the day." He stated, standing in front of Hermione, as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" He nodded, shocked," You can live here, but bite me, or bring any other people here, I'll hex you into a new world."

He laughed, "Only witc…witche…."He looked around the room, the shelves of books, the small cauldron, and the wand on the table. "Witches….damn. Wasn't expecting this turn."

"Didn't think so. So we have a deal?" She asked, holding out her hand. He nodded, and shook her hand. He smiled down at her, she was cute in his opinion, but he wouldn't stated it out loud.

She blushed, as she took her hand away, and went to pick up her glass of water. Taking a sip, she looked him and down. He was a nice bu.. hmm body…He had a style, if you counted all black and leather a style. Then yes, he did have one. His light blue eyes, and dark brown hair look good, even it was almost as long as her's. She laughed to her self, as he looked up at her. Quickly she turned her eyes to his, watching as he smirked.

"So …Ace, where do you rest…in the daytime?" She asked, going to the kitchen to put away the glass. He followed her, waiting for her to turned to him. He nodded his head to a certain direction, confused, she followed.

"To everyone else, this is not here, but to people with magic, or demons, it's visible. But you have to be here, before you actually know its here. Make sense?" He teased, as he walked through the wall.

She stopped in front of it, it was just like the portal to the train. 9 ¾! She smiled, and walked through, seeing a whole other place, she spun around in aw. It was awesome, everything was either red, black or gray. Apparently, he like those colors.

She looked to see him looking around in confusion. She walked up to him, and looked up at him, "What's wrong?" He looked down at her, his eyes showing something she hasn't seen since fourth year, and that was in Krum's eyes…lust.

"Ace? Adrain?" She had gotten no answer, worried for a vampire, that she had just met. She reached up and touched his face, it was cold.

"Who are you? What is your real name?" He asked her, eyes boring into her's.

She sighed, deep down, she felt something for him, but she didn't want that to cloud her judgment. She looked away, not knowing what to say. Could she trust him? There was something about him, something she couldn't figure out.

"Hermione. What is your real name?" He asked with a snap, sigh she looked up at him. Looking him in the eyes.

"My name isn't Hermione…as you already guessed….It's Purity, Purity…" She didn't finish.

"Purity what? Tell me!" He snapped, turning to fully face her, and grabbed her shoulders, as her hand shout back down to her sides.

"It's Purity Halliwell…..I'm a Halliwell…."

He stared, shocked, but soon he was pulled out of it, "You need tog et out of here.," He whispered, leading her back to the entrance, she remained silent, "If my master found out, about you…then everything will be lost. Please, under no circumstances are you to Ever come back into my area."

She looked up at him, "Understood?" He asked, watching her nod, as they came out into her kitchen. He looked around, before looking back down at here. "It isn't going to be safe for you anymore, you know?"

"I know, it never was, since I was younger." She whispered, wondering what is going on. He smirked, and bent down, his lips touched her's, shocking her. She felt something probing her mind, as his tongue battled with hers.

They broke for air, "Goodnight," He whispered, as the probing grew more powerful, and then she bean to black out. She started to fall against him, falling asleep. One thought ran through her head, _'I need better mind barriers.' _And then she was out.

She woke up to her preset alarm clock, sitting up, she looked around. She was on a bed, her king sized bed, and it was daytime. Looking at her alarm, she noticed that it was 8 AM. Sighing she turned it off, and got up.

She walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, she didn't feel like it, but she needed to eat. But her mind was on what happened last night. Shaking her head, it probably was just a dream, a really, really nice dream. With a cute Vampire…named Ace.

Some dream ne?

She got out the milk and went to the pantry and got out some molt-a-meal. Turning on the stove, she got a pot, and began to make her breakfast. It was two minutes later, and she poured some of the lumpy chocolate food into her bowl. She opened another cabinet and got the bag of Marshmallows out.

Smiling she put a handful into her bowl, before tying it, and put it back up. She sat down at the table, looking at the wall, that went into Ace's area. She wouldn't dare go, she promised him…if he was real. She sighed, and finished her meal, while looking at the paper. A column that really got her, was the 'Ask Phoebe' . By Phoebe Halliwell. She just knew that she was her aunt, after all, she looked much like her grandmother, Patty.

She finished the last of her meal, and wash the bowl and sat it in the sink. She went to her room, and picked out her clothes for meeting her family. She walked to the bathroom, ad set out her things, before getting into the shower.

She washed her hair, and her body, before getting out of the shower. She used a drying spell, and dried her hair and body. She brushed her teeth, and putt on deodorant, and used a spell to straighten her hair.

She covered herself with a towel and walked back to her room, and was about to get dress. She noticed something on her nightstand. Walking towards it, she picked it up. It was from Ace. She smiled, he told her how to get to the Halliwell Manor, and what to expect.

Shaking her head, she putt the address into memory and set it back down. She then started to finished getting ready. She put on black Capri's, and a dark gray/blue spaghettis strap shirt. And laced up platform, ankle shoes.

She put her hair into a low horse tail, and grabbed her bag. She walked to the elevator. Pushing the down button, she waited. After a few minutes, the elevator finally came, and she got on. She stood against the back wall, and waited for it to reach base floor.

After a few more stops, it finally arrived, she walked passed the front desk, and saw the lady from last night, smiling she waved. The lady looked up and smiled, before she called out her name, "Ms. Halliwell, I have a message for you."

Purity looked at her, thinking along the lines of 'Who would leave her a message?' But against odds, she walked up to the desk, as the lady handed it to her.

' Ms. Halliwell, your vehicle just arrived last night. Sorry for the delay, but I hope that you will have a nice vacation. Here our the keys.

Yours Truly,

A Friend '

She looked up from the letter, confused, "Excuse me. But did you see who drop this off?" She asked, looking at the lady, who shook her head.

"No, it was here when I arrived. I'm sorry."

"It okay, never mind then. Thank you." She waved good bye, and stepped out of the building. She looked around, trying to find the right car. Looking at the key, she noticed that there was a lock on the car. Smiling she gave it a try.

A beep was heard, she turned to see a silver Ford Jeep. Smiling she walked up to it, but she failed to see the car coming towards her. The car honked it's horn, as some one's arms reached out and grabbed her, pulling her out of the way.

She looked up, shocked, she looked up to see a man. In his late twenties. Thanking him, he let her go. She turned to him, "You should watch where you going. Could get hurt." the man stated.

She nodded, smiling at her own stupidity…and she was the best of her class? "Thanks, again. Umm I'm Purity. Purity Halliwell." And she held out her hand.

"Darryl Morris…Did you say you were a Halliwell?" He shook her hand, shocked.

"Yes, my mother is Prue Halliwell, I was in England for most of my life, so now I'm here to visit my family. Why? Do you know them?"

"As a matter of fact I do, are you heading there now?" She nodded, happy to know some one knew them.

"I'll go with you, I have to talk to them about something anyway. Why don't we take my car?" He asked, gesturing to the police car. She shrugged, it didn't matter, as long as she got to meet her family.

They got in, and drove off, missing the gaze they were getting from a man on the front steps to the building. He followed the car with his gaze, before he shimmered out of site.

"So… how old are you?" Asked Darryl, driving down the road.

"I'm seventeen, well I just turned seventeen last month." She replied, looking at the place, "Sure is beautiful here." She whispered, looking around.

"Are you like a wit….a wi.." He wasn't sure if he could say it.

"A Witch? Yea…is that going to be a problem?" She asked, getting defensive.

"No. no…I just wanna make sure. Because I cover their tracks. They're usually involved n something or another. Just wondering if I have to cover yours as well."

"I hope not. I hate to put you on the spot like that. And I bet they feel the same." She replied, smiling at him. He smiled back, her thoughts and ways remind him of Prue.

"You remind me of Prue. You kind of look like her as well."

"That's cool," Whispered Pure, as the pulled up to a house, "Is this it?"

"Yea, the Halliwell Manor. C'mon " He walked up the steps, with her following behind.

"Darryl wait." She started, before he knocked, he turned to look at her , "No one but my mother knew about me. They know nothing of me. "

He thought for a moment, "Okay, stand right here, out of the way a bit, and I'll tell you to come into view, when it's a good time 'k?" She nodded, what else do they have to do?

She stepped sideways, and out of view, when Darryl rang the bell. A few seconds later the door opened, and a young woman, about early thirties ansered the door.

"Hi Darryl…We're kind of busy. Can you come back later."

"Phoebe, this is important. "

Phoebe looked at him, wasn't everything to him important? "How important?" She asked him, leaning against the door frame, because the door was fully opened.

Darryl flagged Purity over, and she walked into view, and smiled, "This is Purity. Purity, meet Phoebe Halliwell."

"I don't get it Darryl, do you want us to watch her? We're kind of busy …." Pure cut her off.

"I'm a Halliwell." Phoebe stopped and looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"My name Is Purity Halliwell. Pure for short."

Phoebe's mouth moved, but the words didn't seem to flow, as she began to stutter…"O….oh…m..y my God.."

* * *

yeyeye! 


	5. mum?

NOTE: I know Wyatt and Chris were born after Prue's death…but I'm changing it to fit the story line k? good!

Wyatt was born two years before her death, and Chris was born year before she died! K?

Good….so Wyatt would now be…10 ½ and Chris would be…..9. Future Chris is also in here…so yea…

Is that confusing? Good!

* * *

"Piper! Paige! LEO!" Shouted Phoebe, backing away from the door, still shocked. "Come in, sit down. We have lots to talk about LEO!"

Pure looked up at Darryl as he nodded, and they walked into the manor. Phoebe led them to the living room, as two steps of footsteps came from upstairs. A orb of light came from the ceiling, and soon three more people were in the living room.

"what is it we were making a po…po…." Piper glared at phoebe, for she just noticed Darryl and Pure.

"Potion?" Asked Pure, looking at Piper, watching as she tried to cover it up.

"Yea, I know potion. Sorry" Phoebe apologized.

"Phoebe, you shouldn't be saying things like that in front of a …" Phoebe cut of Leo.

"A Halliwell?" She asked him, seeing the shocked faces.

"What?" They all shouted, as she flinched.

"Ow. Ow.. Keep the feelings low, and calm." Replied Phoebe, sitting down, with her head in her hands.

"Calm down? Calm down? We have a Halliwell, that none of us knew about. Are you from the future? Are you another sister? What?" shouted Piper, turning to face Purity.

"I'm Purity Halliwell. And no I'm not from the future, or any or your sisters."

"Holy Shit," Stated a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Chris standing there shocked. He stepped forward, to where he was next to his mother. "What is she doing here?" He asked them.

"That's what we all liked to know. Now how do you know her Chris?" Asked Paige, looking at her nephew.

"Yea….She's my Cousin. "

"Cousin?" They all looked at him weirdly, all except Darryl and Pure.

"She would have to be one of our kids, and I don't any of us had kids, 'cept for Piper." Stated Paige, as they all turned to Purity.

"Wait didn't you say your mother was Prue Halliwell?" Asked Darryl, turning to face her.

She nodded, looking up at her aunts, "Can you tell me where my mother is? Please? She told me that she'd be here, waiting for me…but I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh my god." Stated Piper fainting, into Chris's arms.

"My words exactly," Replied Phoebe, looking at her new found niece.

"Wait. Your Prue's Daughter and you didn't know?" Asked Darryl.

"Didn't know what? Come on, tell me. Where's my mum?" Pure looked around, confused.

"After you and Prue were parted, what happened?" Asked Leo, after he helped Chris put Piper on the couch.

"Umm," She blinked as she was going through her memories, " I grew up under a different name and different family. I went to school in England, where we lived, called Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I turned Seventeen. Helped my best friend battle against an evil Wizard. Who doesn't seem to like to die….then I came here."

"What was your name? And you friend's name?" Asked Leo, thinking about something.

"I was Hermione Granger and my friend was…" Chris finished it for her.

"Harry Potter. Hermione Granger was the best friend to Harry Potter. She helped him to defeat Lord Voldimort, who was..or is a evil wizard. Who will kill every muggle born witch or wizard."

"Muggle?" Asked Piper, coming too.

"A non magical person. Like Darryl. For example. They're the parents of a mudblood, which is a magical offspring of muggle parents. Which everyone thought I was…so did I, until my mum started to visit me in my dreams."

"Prue visited you in your dreams?" Asked Phoebe, looking at everyone, seeing their shocked faces.

"Yes and so did my two grandmothers, Patty and Grams….Now where is my mother? She told me that she'd be here? And what didn't I know? What's going on?" Asked Pure, getting irritated.

"Almost ten ago, Prue was killed by a demon. We're sorry." Whispered Phoebe, walking over to the shocked Pure.

"No…it can't be. She said that she'd be here waiting for me. She promised. I…I…"

"We can bring her back, even if its for a short time. We could all get some answers and you can see her since…when was that last time you saw her? Out side of a dream?" Asked Chris, looking at his oldest cousin.

"Out side a dream, and not in a picture? Never…I was taken right after I was born. The headmaster took me away, because I had some so called 'destined future'. Which I have yet to been through or what ever." She stated, wiping tears away.

"I'll go get some candles, and be right back okay?" And Paige was off to get then candles.

"I'm going to see if the elders knew anything about this." And Leo was gone in lights.

"I go get us some drinks."

"Darryl, are you gonna stay and talk to Prue?" Asked Phoebe, as she hugged Pure.

"No…I still have to check out that apartment place…Pure don't you live there?" He asked, as purity nodded. "Well do you know, by chance, who lives on the very top floor? The penthouse?"

Pure looked up shocked and confused, "I do. I just moved there yesterday afternoon. Why?"

Darryl became confused, " 'cause a lot of victims were spotted there, right before they were killed in some place or another. They were seen with some guy. "

"How do you know they were there? Its too high up to see from any building." She was more confused then before. She turned to see Piper and Paige coming back with their things that they went for.

He pulled out a card, from his back pocket. It had her address, and everything, "This was planted on every girl that was killed. Now I was going up there earlier, but I bumped into you. And now I diffidently think something supernatural is up."

"I'm sorry Darryl, but I was told that it was vacant, when I got it. Actually my Headmaster got it for me, because me being a target, for being Harry's friend, he wanted to make sure I'd be fine. And so I'd have a place to stay, while I'm here."

"I know, I know. I was up at the front desk, asking on who lives there. When I saw you in the way of that car. And then I ran to help you out. The lady said that no one lived there since…well years." Darryl stated, getting up

"So you have no option but to believe me?" Asked Pure, smiling up to him. He chuckled and nodded. Saying his goodbyes, he walked out the door and to his car, to head off to well…where ever.

"Ready?" Asked Piper, as Pure sipped her hot coco. Purity set it down and nodded.

"No time like the present." Chris laughed. And so they began.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe stood next to each other, as Purity and Chris stood of to the side.

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirits from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide,"

Inside the candles , lights in forms of little white balls, began to take form. A woman appeared, translucent first. She smiled, looking at her sisters, before her eyes landed with Purity's. She gasped, and stepped out of the circle, as Purity ran to her, "Mum," Purity cried into her mother's arms.

"After all these years, I finally get to hold my baby again. My baby girl." She whispered, kissing her on her head, as she cried

* * *

Cliffy! Yeyeye!. 


	6. I think he loves her

Own nothing….almost cried when I wrote the last chapter…lol!

K.. here we go again!

* * *

Prue had told them everything that had happen, while Leo (who came back) and Pure filled in the blank spots. The school bus had came and went, and Purity met her two cousins, Wyatt, and the younger…Chris. They all hit it off real fast, talking about everything and what not.

They had showed Purity the Magic School, which she insisted that she'd should start going too. Specially when she learned that there were college classes there, and that Paige was the headmaster. They were teaching her to use her magic with out her wand, even if she already knew most of it.

But, that wasn't the problem at hand, now was it?

"Where can I find a baby-sitter at this time? At last minute?" Piper was not happy, there was going to be a big New Years bash tonight, she needed a baby-sitter. Because her and her sisters were going to be out. She would ask Purity, but she had been job searching all day, so she couldn't.

She heard the door open and close, as footsteps made their way to the kitchen, "How'd itgo sweetie?" She asked, as Purity sat down at the bench, setting her purse on the counter. She looked tired, as Piper handed her a mug of coffee.

"Horrible, it was as if the odds were against me. Who would hired a Seventeen year old, on one of the busiest days of the year? No one apparently." She banged her on the counter, and sighed. "I'm so tired, but I can't go to sleep at night, and…and…and never mind."

"Well, you can baby-sit the kids while we're at the club, since your to young." Piper suggested, wiping her bang from her face.

"I'll see, don't book any one else though, most likely I'll do it." She replied, sipping her coffee, grimancing.

"Good, if you do decide to do it, then just call. Okay?" She asked, walking over and patting Pure on the back, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Hmm…" Pure dozed, her eyelids, seeping down. Ace had kept her up, deciding that he wanted to talk to her. But unlike him, she slept during the night, and vise versa. If she had the ability to stay up, then she would. But she fell asleep on him several times.

And when he was out, and she was worried about him, she would write, and write. She wrote a couple letters to her friends, but didn't give them a return address, she didn't want them to have any idea to where she was. Some friend ne?

A sound of a cup being set in front of her, woke her from her daze. She grunted, sitting up to see the steamy cup of liquid. Looking she saw Chris standing in front of the window, looking out, as he drunk his cup. Sighing she picked it up, and took a few sips, before she put it back down, "What is it?" She asked.

"It's supposed to help with headaches, sleeping problems, stress, colds….so on" He replied, turning to face her, leaning against the sink (the was under the window…if u remember).

"But I don't have any of those, so why give it to me?" She asked, knowing that wasn't true.

" 'Cause you need it, now drink it all, like the good cousin that you are." Sighing she did what he said, knowing that he would bother her until it was all gone.

She flinched slightly at the end, "It taste horrible at the end. Trying to kill me?"

He laughed, "Not really, you're my favorite cousin growing up, why would I do that?" He replied, sitting down next to her.

"What are your plans for tonight?" She asked, knowing her had something planned. If not, then she wouldn't mind the company in helping with the two youngsters…if she did baby-sit.

"Staying away from my now ex-stalker of a girlfriend. I told her that my cousin was in town. And that 'she', as in you would be hanging out with me. She thinks I'm breaking up with her or something. "

"Why?"

He looked at her, "Why what?"

"Why would she think your breaking up with her?" She raised in eyebrow.

He sighed, knowing that he was trapped, "Well, first…because I did. Second, all she likes to talk about is marriage, and I prefer not too. Since…well I'm from the future, as you know. And She's way older then me, in retro-speck."

"Aw….I see, so you're using your dear favorite Cousin of yours as a shield? To protect yourself from her harmful wrath?"

"Yea, let's go with that." They laughed, as the clock struck six.

"Urhh…well if I'm ever to get anything done, then I'll have to go home and get ready," Purity groaned, as Phoebe and Paige came in.

"Hiya guys. What's up?" Asked Phoebe, purring her a cup of tea, "What is this?"

"All Around Miracle Healing Tea. Courtesy of Chris. Still say I didn't need it." She looked at him and smiled, picking up her purse.

"Still say you did." He shot back as she glared at him from the doorway.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Asked Paige, purring some tea for herself.

"I might be baby sitting, Chris plays coward, and hides away from his ex girlfriend." Stated Purity, leaning her back against the door, arms crossed.

"Am not. Just decided that some it's time to spend New Years Eve at home. Nothing wrong with it. "He shot back, glaring at his _not so_ favorite cousin anymore.

"Oh…who is it? Maybe we can scare her?"Joked Phoebe, smiling at Chris.

"Her name is Miranda, all she talked about was marriage. So I broke it off." He shrugged.

"She probably wants you back. Did you sleep with her too?" Teased Paige, sipping her tea.

"No," He shot a look to his youngest aunt, "I did not sleep with her."

"Then why is she so weird?" Asked Pure, smirking at her little cousin, watching him squirm was fun.

"I don't know…don't you have to get home for something?" He shot a glare at Pure, watching her shrugged, groaning at the thought.

"Fine, get rid off me. See how much you love your cousin. And see what you get for your birthday," She muttered, waving goodbye, ad she walked to the door, and out to her car, and onward to home.

Phoebe eyes followed her, as she walked out the door, before turning back to Chris, "Okay, Chris what is up with you?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." He answered, looking back at her.

"I felt a strong emotion, now what was it about? What happens between you too?" She asked, feeling Paige's eyes on her, confused.

"Phebes' what are you talking about?" Asked Paige, looking at Phoebe.

"Nothing, nothing. I just don't want her to get hurt." He replied, before orbing out.

"Chris! Chris! Urhhh…men." Phoebe shook her head, what was it with men these days?

"Phoebe what was all that about?" Asked Paige, finishing off her tea, and setting her cup in the sink. She washed her hand, drying them off, as she looked at her older sister.

"I felt an emotion from Chris. A strong one too." She said, sighing as she leaned against the counter.

"I thought you couldn't feel anything from him."

"I thought so too,. But this one was strong. Really strong, and it was directed to Purity."

"What was it?" Paige asked, standing next to Phoebe, looking worried.

"It was love." Phoebe looked at Paige, exhausted.

"So, they're cousins. There supposed to be love between them."

"Yea, well. This wasn't family like love. It was love-love. " Phoebe rubbed her head with wrist.

"What are you saying?" Asked Paige, hoping her sister wasn't thinking what Paige thought she was thinking.

"I think Chris is in love with Purity."


	7. don't get close

Own nothing…

* * *

She had felt a presence following her, even if it wasn't by human means. She had felt it for several days now, and she knew she had to be on guard. She pulled into the parking area, and stopped her jeep. Looking around, she looked at the tombstones of the cemetery.

Getting out, she felt the presence again, "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, walking to the mausoleum. She leaned against the outer walls, and she had yet to see any one, or thing. "I know that you were following me. Show your self!"

A man shimmered before her, dressed in black. She knew that this was the guy. "Who are you? What do you want?"

He looked at her, through his darken eyes, her breath was caught in her throat. Was this a good idea now? Stop. Shape up, or die. These thoughts came to her mind in a flash. "Answer me. Now."

"Nicholia Voss. I'm a vampire, and servant to the New Source. Are you the new Halliwell I presume?" His smirk was horrifying, but she didn't let him know that.

"What of it? And since when was Hell taken over Vamps?" She asked, stepping away from the wall, She had a potion in up her right sleeve, and a stake in the left.

"For awhile now. But that's not the point. The point is, is that I'm supposed to kill you." He stated, lunging for her.

"As is everyone else!" She shouted, jumping away, and used the stake, and stabbed him in the back. "Damn," She whispered, watching him turn into dust. Sighing she walked back to her Jeep, and drove back home. She was going to ask Ace about this Nicholia Voss guy.

It was five minutes later, and she was home, showered, and changed into new clothes. She walked into the kitchen and saw Ace leaning against the cabinet, sitting on the floor. She noticed that he was hurt, apparently from a fight.

She got out the first aid kit, and sat down next to him, "I told him, that with the cops catching onto my killings, that I couldn't bring them here anymore. Got my arse beat out of me, " He chuckled, turning to face her, as she fixed him up, " And all because of you love."

"Don't say that, you'll make me feel guilty."

He gave a harsh laugh, hissing at his pain, " You shouldn't feel so. After all…no more killings here anymore…for now at least."

"Have you ever heard of a Nicholia Voss, Ace?" She asked, finishing him up. She sat next to him, leaning against the same cabinets.

"Why? How you know him?" He asked, looking at her, her eyes staring at her face, as she stared at the fridge.

"He attacked him earlier, while I was at the graveyard. Said he worked with the New Source, and he wanted me dead. DO you know anything about it. Ace…Ace are you ok? You look distraught." She turned to look at him, when he grew rigged at the words of New and Source.

"Stay away from the cemetery for now on okay love. Don't worry about anything else. I'll check on it, see what I can find. " He stood up, looking down at her, smiling a kind smile.

She knew something was up, and she decided to push it. Standing up, she looked him in the eyes, "Did you know him Ace? Tell me." She whispered.

He shook his head," Don't worry, everything's find, nothing to worry about." He bent down and kissed her, pushing her into the counter railing. Their tongues battled, as they fought for counter. Pure brought her arms to be around his neck, as he brought his around her small waist.

He started to pull her shirt up, as her mouth trailed down her neck. She sucked on his neck, feeling like a vampire herself. She felt him stop, as her pulled her up to sit on the counter top. Smirking he lifted her shirt up more, and was shocked, " Didn't know you were that kind of girl." He whispered in her hear.

She looked down to what he was talking about and chuckled, "Got it for my sixteenth birthday present. No body knew what it meant, when they saw it, sense it wasn't magic related and all. That's why I thought would be my best choice."

"I think Playboy Bunny is a very good choice myself," He whispered, as he sucked on her lips, before going back into a chaste kiss. She moaned, as he pulled her closer to him. He began to kiss his way down to her kneck, feeling her go rigged against him

Her made his way to the area where the shoulder and neck me. She gasped as he began to suck on it, his teeth began nipping on it. A shock ran through his body, What was he doing? He stopped, and pulled away, looking at her in regret.

"Ace?" Her voice was staggered, and he knew why, even if she didn't. He ran his hand over the place where he was just at. Looking up at her, his eyes full of a scornful regret.

"I almost bit you Pure. I don't want you to be like me. I have to go," And then her ran to the wall, the concealed his area, and disappeared. She sighed, knowing that what he had said…he had meant it, every word.

Jumping off the counter, she made hr way to the phone, in the other room. She jumped as she turned around the corner, "Chris! What are you doing here?" She was shocked. Did he see the whole thing? Anything? Oh….Crap.

"You can't trust him you know. He's gonna hurt you, in the end."

"No he wont," She replied, staring at the wall, the hid his area.

"Oh? And why is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Won't get hurt, if I don't get close." She whispered, getting her books that the school had given her for over the summon, as the from Magic School, and shrunk them down to pocket size.

"You seemed pretty close to me."

He did see it, " Chris, Other then family concern, why do you care you I'm with?" She looked at him, "And why are you here?"

He stepped closer, "I am here to let you know, that I will always just be your little cousin. Even if things are always just one-sided. And mom wanted to know if you're baby-sitting tonight."

"Yea, I'm on my way there now. Tell her that k?" He nodded, and orbed off.

Sighing, she walked over to the wall, and stopped. "I will not let myself get close, Specially if there's something you're hiding from me Ace. I can't let myself start to feel feelings for you, when there's nothing that could happen between us. I'm sorry," She whispered, and walked out the door, letting a small tear fall down her face.

Ace walked through the wall, and sighed, " You don't know how hard I'm trying to keep you safe Luv. But it seems you are doing the same. I'm sorry." And he went back through, feeling his heart clench at the thought of her getting hurt.


	8. Fights

Own nothing….

* * *

She drove up in her jeep, and smirked. There was a girl walking up to her aunt's house. She guess that is was Chris's ex-girlfriend. Picking up her cell, she dialed the house. A few rings later, Chris answered.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's Pure, now there's a girl walking up to the door. And I'm guessing it's Miranda. So don't answer it. And when I call your name, send the other Chris to the door ok?"

"Sure…What are you going to do?" He was interested on how to get rid of Miranda.

"Gonna save your ass, that what." And she hung up the phone, and stopped the jeep in the driveway. And got out. She walked up to the door, watching the girl bang on the door, "Umm, can I help you with something?"

The girl turned, and sneered, "No. Just trying to get my boyfriend to come out." She turned back to the door, before turning back to face Pure, standing there, "Who are you?"

"Well, for one, I'm the cousin, and two…I'm the baby-sitter for tonight. And you are?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'm Miranda. Chris' Girlfriend."

"Right….and my little cousin is going out with a child molester….oh sure I believe that." Pure walked to the door, and stood between it, and Miranda.

"What are you talking about? Chris is my age, if not older."

"hm-mm, and What's Chris's last name?"

"Halliwell. Duh, what kind of cousin are you?" She scoffed.

Pure rolled her eyes, and opened the door, and called out for Chris. She turned back to Miranda and smirked. A few seconds later Chris came running down the stairs, smiling as he saw his older cousin, Purity. "Cousin Pure!" She bent down and picked him up, holding him in a hug.

"The only Chris here, is nine years old. Come around again, looking for my cousin. I'll call the cops. Got it? Good. Happy new Years. Bub-bye!" And she stepped into the Manor, and closed the door, locking it.

She put Chris down, and walked to the kitchen, looking for any notes that Piper and them left. "Did you get rid of her?" She turned to see Chris standing there.

"I believe so. Better not to stray in the windows for a while. And if you go outside, be careful." She smiled, as she began to make them dinner.

"What are you making?" Asked Wyatt, coming in from living room.

"Dinner." Pure smiled, putting the fish sticks in the oven.

"Can we have ice cream?" Asked the younger Chris, looking up at Pure, with big, cute puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe after dinner." Stated the older Chris, looking at his younger self.

"Why don't you to go play, while we have a talk okay?" Pure asked the younger ones. Who nodded, smiling as they walked back to watch TV.

"So what's up?" Chris asked, sitting down.

"Do you know anything about a Nicholia Voss?" She sat down next to him.

"He's the guy you were asking the vampire about isn't it?" he turned to look at her.

She nodded, looking at the shelves of ingredients, "I only have a few more days left. I need to know…is he going to be a threat to us?"

"Well, what did he want with us?" He looked at her, quizzically.

"That's the thing. He didn't care about the Charmed ones, just me. Like I'm the new target for the Source to attack."

"The source. The sisters already destroyed them." HE was shocked, something was up now.

"Well that's what he said, he was supposed to kill me. "

"And then what?" HE asked, getting some tea out for us.

"And then we fought, for a short, short time, before I staked him. And he turned to dust."

"That's it?" He put the kettle on the stove.

"That's it. Nothing else. So…do you know anything?"

"No. But maybe you should check the Book, it should say something of him. I'll watch the kids, when you go 'k?"

She nodded, and checked up on the food, before turning to him, "Take them out in a few minutes k. You know what they like with them right?" He nodded, as she smiled.

"Good, be right back." And she ran up the stairs, she stepped into the attic and walked over to the book.

She opened it, and looked through the pages, and growled. There was nothing in here, that could help her! "Grams, Mum, Grandma…if you can hear me! Show me want I need to know. Show me what dangers leis with the Nicholia Voss!"

Nothing happened, and she sighed, waiting for a few more minutes. She sighed again, resting her head in her hands, as she leaned against the post. "Figures. The dead are only good when they want to help."

She looked up when she heard a rustle, looking she saw the Book's pages turn at a fast paste. They stopped, and went back a few pages, and stopped at a page entitled 'Voss'.

She read the words,

'_Voss are Vampires who can walk in sunlight. But are more active in the night._

_They are the warriors, and followers of the Vampirism masters. _

_It is said that when the masters take in an offspring to be their successor, _

_That said offspring has to find a mate, to come into power._

_The mate has to be a strong witch, one with pureblood lines._

_Others will try to kill the mate, in order for the master to stay in power._

_But if the offspring doesn't find one, or the master is killed _

_Then the powers, and lines will be destroyed_, _until a new one takes it's place.' _

This doesn't make sense. Why would Nicholia Voss want to kill her? Does anything about this? Is this what he was hiding? She looked at her watch and sighed, one more hour until midnight. Had she been up here that long? It was eight when she got here?

Damn. Sighing she closed the book, getting what she had needed. She rubbed her temples, looking around the nicely put attic. She stopped when she heard a soft banging on the windows. Turned, she saw something's being thrown at it. Shaking her head, she walked up to them.

Opening them she looked down, it was Ace, "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to attract attention. He smiled, and looked around, before looking back up at her.

"Trying to get your attention. Can I come up?" He asked, watching her sighed, as she nodded 'yes'. She smirked, and made his way up to the windows. "So how's your New Years going so far Luv?" Her back was turned to him, and her arms crossed over her chest, "Luv?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She turned to face him. " You knew, all this time."

"Knew what Luv? Tell me what I knew." He walked over to her, but she stepped back.

"The killings around my apartment, the way they just stopped. Your master. Nicholia Voss."

"So this is about him again isn't it Luv? I told you that I'd get information on him. And so I did."

"I already know about him Ace. I know that he was sent to kill me, because his master didn't want his offspring to have a mate. He didn't want him to come into power."

"How'd you find this out Luv?" He stepped closer, this time, also pulling her towards him. Making her look him in the eyes.

"Why are they after me Ace? Am I the so called chosen Mate for the master's offspring? Is that why I feel thing's follow me?" A tear ran down her face, as she stared into his eyes, "Who are you really Ace? Adrian…Adrian, what? "

"I never meant to hurt you Pure. Never."

"That still doesn't explain anything Ace…What is going on?" Her hands tighten around his black leather jacket. Oh God, why didn't just throw him out when she found out about him? She felt like such an idiot. Falling for him, a guy who obviously works for evil.

"I wish I can tell you. But it would get you more involve, than I ever wanted you too. I fell hard Pure…for you, I such a short amount of time. And I don't want to lose you, but it can not end like this."

"End like what?" She looked up at him, as he grabbed her hands, pulling them away from his jacket, "Ace?"

"Goodbye for now, Pure." He bent down and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she soon replied the affection. His hands soon let go of her's and roamed her body, as her's to his. He pulled away, watching as her eyelids began to close, as she fell to the floor. Knocked out.

Bending down, he brushed a stray hair away, "Goodbye, Luv." Placing a small kiss on her lips, he walked to the windows and walked out of them a bit, and closed them, before jumping down to the ground.

Giving one more look to the attic windows, he made his way to the cemetery. To have a little chat with his father.

"Pure! Pure! Are you still up there?" Chris shouted from the bottom of the stairs. He turned to look at the two younger kids and sighed, "Stay down here okay? I'll be right back." And with that he ran up to the attic.

He ran into the attic, and stopped. Pure was laying on the floor. "Pure!" He shouted, running towards his cousin, "Pure! Pure, are you okay?" He asked, shaking her, but her only respond was a groan. "Okay, here we go now," He whispered to himself, picking her up, as he made his way out of the attic, and down the stairs.

He walked into the living room, and sat her down on the couch , he prompt her head on a pillow. He turend to see his younger self, and his older brother, "Watch her okay? I'm going to get some thing for her. Stay here." They nodded, walking up to their cousin, as he went to the kitchen.

He sighed, walking back and forth, Shaking his head, he began to make the all around miracle tea. He stared at the kettle, like he expected it to do something other then oil the tea. He was thinking on who could have done this. If it was even caused by something supernatural, which most likely it was.

The clock struck eleven thirty, as he brought the tea out to the living room.

He set it on the table, as Pure began to wake up, groaning she turned to look at him. Her eyes staring into his, before she shot up, "What happened?" She asked, laying back down, as a headache took over. Chris handed her the tea, which he told her to drink. Sighing she took a large gulp of the tea, and sighed. Setting it down, before looking around.

"Do you remember what happened?" Chris asked, looking at her. She nodded, but she didn't look at him.

"I found out who he was, and I think I found out why he wanted to kill me, and not the sisters." She looked at him, scared, "Chris, I think he was after me, because the new source's offspring wanted me as his mate."

"If that were true, which it probably is, then why kill you?"

"Because. If I die, then the offspring can't come into full power. And the Master would remain in power. I'm just a tool."

"We have to tell the sisters," He whispered, sitting next to her.

"Chris, no. We can't." She turned to him, eyes stern.

"Why not?" He scoffed, "Did your lil' vampire of a boy friend tell you not too?" He stood up, looking down at her.

"Chris, he's not my boyfriend!" She stood up, looking up at him.

"Oh right. My bad, he's your Sex Toy. Sorry."

Her eyes showed fire, she slapped him. "You don't know him Chris."

"Well, neither do you, if you remember!

"I know…I don't know him. That's why I can't get too close. But what ever you do. Just don't tell the sisters. At least until I know if I can't handle this." She sat back down, head in her hands.

"When do you know you can handle it?"

"I go back to England tomorrow afternoon. I want you to keep me updated on whatever happened here 'K?"

"You're going back? Now?"

"Not now, tomorrow. Chris, I have a duty to uphold back there. I can't let that go."

"You have a duty to your family here. With us! You can't just walk out on us!" He shouted, looking down at her.

"Walk out? Walk out! Chris! Just last week I found out about this family. When I knew the people in England most of my life! A evil wizard is on the lose! What do you want me to do Chris? Let every Muggleborn child go to bed at night, not knowing if they're going to wake up the next morning?"

"No! But you don't have to leave at a critical time like this?"

"Like this? Chris the only people who know of the new source, is you and me!"

"Whoa, whoa…what new source?" They turned around to see the rest of the family there.

"The new one that's after Pure." Chris smirked at his older cousin.

"When did this happen? When did you get this information."

"Well, didn't you find out when that demon attacked you?" Chris looked at Pure.

She rolled her eyes, "What demon?" Asked Phoebe, stepping into the living room.

"The one that has been following her and that attacked her earlier."

"Would you stop that!" She shouted, glaring at Chris, before turning back to her aunts and uncle.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Nothing?" Piper yelled back.

"Oh, yea, nothing Pure." Chris chide.

"Chris You are not helping. First off, it was a Vampire. Not a demon, that attacked me."

"So is that supposed to make it better?" Piper asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because it's not," Finished Phoebe, hands on her hips.

"Do you know the name of the demon? To find out why it attacked you?" Asked Paige, tilting her head sideways, looking at her niece.

"I have everything, that I need to know. Now, I am taking care of it. IfI need help, I will let you know. Okay?" She grabbed her purse, and looked at everyone, "Now I am going home, I have to pack, and get new things for my flight tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight."

"Wait you're leaving?" Leo asked, stopping her as she tried to walk pass them.

"I have a whole new semester starting in a few days, I need to be ready for it. Now if you please, I have to go." She broke through his little barrier, and walked out to her Jeep.

Turning to face their son, and or nephew, they stared, "What was that about?" Asked Phoebe, walking over and sat down from across Chris.

"Nothing. She just doesn't realize that she's going to get hurt."

"Hurt, as in….what?" Piper asked, as Leo walked the kids up to their rooms, to put them into bed.

"As in Hurt, because she's too stubborn to realize that she's gonna need help."

"Okay, let me get this straight. Are we going to lose our only, living connection to Prue?" Phoebe looked at him, worried.

"No, not in retro-speck. She's not going to die. If that's what your asking."

"So she's not?" Paige confirmed.

"Not physically at least," Stated Chris, getting up and walking to his room.

"What do you mean not physically?" asked Leo, coming down.

"If I give away to much of the future, how are you going to live through the present?" He asked, as he shut his door.

"What's going to happen?" Asked Piper, looking at her sisters.

"And when?" Asked Phoebe, looking back at her.

* * *

CLIFFY!1 HAHAHA!

As you noticed, that at this point, I've only have two reviews, but I keep writing…well because…

THIS STORY WONT LEAVE ME ALONE, UNTIL IM DUN WITH IT! SO I'M GOING TO GET IT OVER WITH! YEYEYEYE! Lol…sorry! lol


End file.
